spirits_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits Ultimate
Spirits Ultimate is a 2019 3D American computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film based on the adventure mode of the 2018 crossover fighting game, Super Smash Bros Ultimate, World of Light. The movie centers on the WarioWare characters except for Wario surviving in a mysterious planet created after Galeem vaporized all of the people except for the WarioWare characters except for Wario, They embarked on a mission to save everyone who are revealed to be captured and cloned. Plot 3 weeks after their last encounter against Galeem, the entire roster of Super Smash Bros. characters were going up against him again with an even bigger army of Master Hands. They were all seemingly vaporized along with the rest of the universe (except for Mona, Ashley, Penny, and the rest of the WarioWare characters except for Wario whose Game and Wario selves except for Lulu become spirits.) A mysterious planet then emerges and Mona, Ashley, Penny, and the rest of the surviving WarioWare characters embarked on a mission to save everyone who are revealed to have been captured and cloned, with the help of Spirits, After the fighters are saved, Now it's up to these unlikely survivors and the fighters to defeat Galeem once and for all. Reception Critical response It got a lot of positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans, praising the characters, storyline, music, and more, and has a 90% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 89 on Metacritic. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an great grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Michael Rechtshaffen of The Hollywood Reporter gave the film a positive review and said: "Ultimately, the moral of the story is sufficiently sweet enough for its audience." Peter Hartlaub of San Francisco Chronicle wrote: "Spirits Ultimate lives up to the first groundbreaking Marvel Studios animated box office smash." Lindsey Bahr of The Associated Press gave the film a positive review by writing, "Kevin Feige appears to be allowing the lunatics to run the film studio. And that is a wonderful thing." Samantha Ladwig of IGN gave the film a 9.5/10 and said that Spirits Ultimate is spiritual with an original story, and dialogue. This is a perfect kid's film for the ultimate Smash Bros., Nintendo, Disney, Marvel, or WarioWare fan, with all of the creativity, emotion and design that elevate "Smash Bros. Ultimate" to the film scene, and is even simply a fun time at the movies." Box office Spirits Ultimate grossed $742.8 million in the United States and Canada against a budget of $67 million. In the United States and Canada, Spirits Ultimate was released alongside Happy Death Day 2U, Isn't It Romantic, Alita: Battle Angel, and Fighting with My Family, and was projected to gross $73–89 million from 3,929 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $77.3 million on its first day, including $2.6 million from Tuesday night previews, which it went on to debut to $87.5 million, finishing first at the box office alongside The Emotion Movie and Alita: Battle Angel. In its second weekend the film made $32.4 million, still finishing first alongside The Emotion Movie and newcomer How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. In its fourth weekend the film made $33.5 million, finishing second alongside How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World behind The Emotion Movie and newcomer Captain Marvel. Home media Spirits Ultimate was released on Digital HD on April 30, 2019, and on Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on May 7, 2019, by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, The release included a short film, titled Spirits: In the Forest.Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2019 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:WarioWare Category:Lionsgate Category:StudioCanal Category:Marvel Studios